


Две половинки одного целого

by Bothersome_Arya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, Dragon Sherlock, Dragons, Eggs, Human John, M/M, Soulmates, Telepathy, Top Sherlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya
Summary: Джон Уотсон живёт в мире Драконов и их Избранников. Однажды он получает в подарок драконье яйцо и теперь должен о нём заботиться.





	Две половинки одного целого

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Halves Of A Whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283738) by [Wolf_dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_dog/pseuds/Wolf_dog). 



> Беты: Xenya-m, Нежная Валькирия

Раньше драконы были существами из мифов и легенд, но однажды один из них появился в Лондоне и подарил круглое голубое яйцо королеве Англии. На протяжении нескольких десятилетий люди опасались драконов и не доверяли им, а все яйца забирали и отдавали прямиком королевской семье, но при этом из них никто не вылуплялся. Детёныш появился на свет только из самого первого яйца, подаренного королеве. Ещё один раз слуга случайно споткнулся об оставленные яйца, и из одного из них вылупился дракончик. Стали проводиться исследования, и выяснилось, что если яйца возвращали тому, кому их подарили драконы, то из них появлялись детёныши. Это явление назвали «Выбором». С тех самых пор с драконами и их яйцами стали обращаться с почтением и уважением.   
  
Обнаружилось, что все драконы, кроме новорождённых, были способны по своей воле менять размер. Они могли быть маленькими, как ребёнок, а потом вырасти величиной с одну из лондонских башен. Драконы были скрытными, и только их Избранники знали о них всё. Как и прежде, просто так встретить дракона было почти невозможно.  
  
Джон Уотсон родился с Даром: он мог перенести своё сознание и увидеть энергетический мир. Раньше эта способность встречалась довольно часто, но теперь она стала редкостью и очень немногие обладали ею. Джон держал свой дар в секрете, потому что не видел смысла бравировать им. Энергетический мир был прекрасен: в нём встречались яркие, пульсирующие или тёмные и тусклые цвета. Это зависело от того, был ли их владелец плохим или хорошим, а если же он был сложным человеком, то обе категории цветов перемешивались друг с другом.   
  
Однажды Джон прогуливался по Лондону и увидел дракона. Джон замер от удивления и стал рассматривать его. Дракон был великолепного огненно-красного цвета. Рядом с ним стояла женщина, опустив руку на его шею. Заинтересовавшись, Джон переместился в энергетический мир и с благоговением уставился на дракона. Он никогда раньше не видел этих существ в энергетическом мире и не знал, что их цвета такие яркие и чистые!  
  
Джон заметил, что под подбородком дракона был ещё один маленький сгусток энергии, и сконцентрировался на нём. Яйцо! Должно быть, дракон искал Избранника — никто не знал, как они делали свой выбор. Вдруг Джон обнаружил, что проглядывающий сквозь яйцо силуэт детёныша развернулся и указал прямо на него.   
  
Джон потрясённо смотрел, как дракон и женщина тоже повернулись к нему и быстро направились в его сторону. Часто заморгав, Джон вышел из энергетического мира и ошеломлённо наблюдал, как к нему торопливо приближается дракон.   
  
Неужели выбирает именно детёныш? Джон не успел обдумать этот вопрос, так как перед его лицом возникла большая и изящная морда дракона, а затем ему в руки вложили яйцо. Джон машинально сомкнул на нём пальцы и прижал его к своей груди. Яйцо было чёрного цвета и легко помещалось в сложенных ладонях. Джон был так поглощён его рассматриванием, что совсем не заметил, как дракон исчез, оставив ему конверт.  
  
Радостно улыбнувшись, Джон осторожно погладил яйцо кончиками пальцев. Оно было тёплое на ощупь, и Джон ощутил прилив нежности. Вздохнув и покачав головой, Джон повернул назад. Кажется, сегодня на работу он не пойдёт.   
  
Обычно требовалось от нескольких дней до месяца, чтобы из драконьего яйца смог вылупиться детёныш. Джон должен был оставаться рядом и заботиться о нём, охраняя драгоценное яйцо, которое он держал в руках, от любого вреда.   
  
Джон поглядел по сторонам — кажется, никто ничего не заметил. Он быстро спрятал яйцо и открыл конверт. В нём находился ключ, к которому была прикреплена бирка с надписью «221 Б, Бейкер-стрит».  
  
Джон помедлил несколько секунд, а потом пожал плечами, решив, что теперь это его адрес. Он слышал, что родители-драконы сами выбирают подходящий дом для детёныша и его Избранника.   
  
Джон поймал такси и направился назад в свою квартиру. Не выпуская из рук яйцо, он собрал немногочисленные вещи в коробки, а затем вызвал другой кэб и поехал на Бейкер-стрит 221 Б. Там он нерешительно открыл входную дверь и поднялся вверх по ступенькам. Джон неуверенно вставил ключ в замок и с удивлением понял, что тот подошёл. Он открыл дверь и вошёл внутрь.  
  
— Кажется, это наш новый дом, — прошептал он яйцу, нежно погладив чёрную скорлупу.  
  


***

  
  
Джон положил яйцо на кровать, чтобы распаковать вещи, но постоянно проверял и трогал его, желая убедиться, что оно в порядке. Когда в спальне всё было готово, Джон взял яйцо и понёс его на кухню, где переложил в одну руку, пока другой вытаскивал вещи из коробок. Ему пришлось изрядно повозиться, чтобы справиться с этим заданием, и когда он закончил, было уже обеденное время.   
  
Джон взял телефон и увидел несколько пропущенных звонков от начальницы и сообщение от Сары. Сара. На этой неделе Джон должен был отправиться с ней на свидание. Вздохнув, он понял, что не пойдёт. Ему нужно оставаться здесь, рядом с яйцом, внутри которого была драгоценная драконья жизнь. Он не мог продолжать встречаться с Сарой, это было бы нечестно по отношению к ней.   
  
Джон решил, что позвонит ей позже, когда она закончит работать. Он уселся на диван, устроил тёплое яйцо у себя на коленях и набрал номер начальницы. Джон сообщил ей, что берёт отпуск на месяц, но в подробности не вдавался. По какой-то причине ему не хотелось никому рассказывать о яйце до тех пор, пока из него не вылупится дракончик и никто не сможет причинить ему вреда.   
  
Джон обхватил яйцо руками и включил телевизор, рассеянно поглаживая скорлупу пальцами, пока смотрел передачу.   
  


***

  
  
Сара не восприняла новость о расставании положительно; впрочем, для Джона это не было неожиданностью. Ему удалось твёрдо сказать ей, что между ними всё кончено, а затем он лёг в кровать и забрался под одеяло, положив рядом с собой яйцо.   
  
Следующие две недели он провёл дома, беря с собой яйцо всюду, куда бы ни пошёл, не желая выпускать его из вида.  
  
На шестнадцатый день Джон проснулся от того, что почувствовал лёгкое дыхание на своём лице и кого-то тёплого и тяжёлого на груди, а потом услышал настойчивое  _Джон!_ , звучащее у него в голове. Он со стоном открыл глаза и снова зажмурил их от удивления. Перед ним была морда чёрного дракона с великолепными глазами цвета морской волны, который внимательно смотрел на него.   
  
— А, привет, — с улыбкой поздоровался Джон.   
  
Его голос был хриплым после сна. Он приподнялся на локтях и протёр глаза, чтобы окончательно проснуться.  
  
 _Джон_ , — довольно повторил голос. —  _Я хочу есть._  
  
— Ты... ты можешь говорить у меня в голове? — сказал Джон, потрясённо моргая; его всё ещё сонный мозг отказывался работать как следует.  
  
Дракончик закатил глаза и фыркнул.  
  
 _Да, Джон, могу. Мы с тобой едины, две половины одного целого. Я способен проникать в твой разум, а ты — в мой. У меня есть доступ к любым твоим воспоминаниям, так же как у тебя — к моим._  
  
Немного поколебавшись, дракончик осторожно шагнул вперёд и прижался маленькой головой к щеке Джона.  
  
 _Я рад, что ты разошелся с той женщиной. Ты теперь мой._  
  
Джон улыбнулся, поднял руку и нежно погладил его по чёрной гладкой чешуйчатой спине. Вдоль неё росли мягкие, едва заметные шипы.   
  
— А я думал, что у драконов есть броня, — удивлённо сказал Джон, усаживаясь повыше на кровати.  
  
 _Мы не рождаемся с ней, Джон. Она должна вырасти. Именно поэтому никто не видит детёнышей дракона. В таком состоянии мы слишком уязвимы и должны несколько недель оставаться в укрытии до того, как сможем выйти наружу._  
  
В животе у дракончика шумно заурчало, и Джон негромко рассмеялся.  
  
— Хорошо, еда. Пойду что-нибудь принесу, — сказал он с улыбкой.  
  
Джон ещё раз погладил дракончика, а затем осторожно поднял его и посадил на кровать. Он встал с постели, потянулся и зевнул. Но едва Джон успел сделать один шаг, как его тут же остановил крик дракона:  
  
 _Стой! Куда ты пошёл?_  
  
Джон с удивлением посмотрел на него и увидел панику в его глазах.  
  
— На кухню.  
  
Дракончик пробежался по кровати и прыгнул на руки Джона; голову и передние лапы он устроил на одном его плече, а хвост и задние — на другом; его крылья слегка трепетали от волнения.   
  
 _ **Никогда**  не оставляй меня, Джон. Никогда. Я  **должен**  быть с тобой повсюду._  
  
Джон потрясённо заморгал, но кивнул.  
  
— Хорошо, прости, — мягко сказал он.  
  
С удобно устроившимся на его плечах драконом Джон направился на кухню, радуясь, что он снова может использовать обе руки вместо одной и не должен постоянно проверять, как там яйцо, так как дракончик надёжно сидел на нём и явно никуда не собирался.  
  
— Эй, а у тебя есть имя? — спросил Джон, пока обшаривал холодильник в поисках чего-нибудь съестного. — И что ты ешь?  
  
 _Шерлок. Меня зовут Шерлок_ , — сказал ему дракончик.   
  
Он быстрым движением соскользнул вниз по левой руке Джона, обернул свой гладкий хвост вокруг его предплечья и, зацепившись когтями за свитер, заглянул в холодильник, а потом вытянул шею и дёрнул за упаковку сырого мяса.   
  
 _Вот это. Прямо так._    
  
Шерлок вытащил свою добычу и ловко вскарабкался вверх по руке, возвращаясь на место; его хвост так и остался слегка обёрнутым вокруг предплечья Джона.   
  
— Ну хорошо, — хмыкнул тот.   
  
Он осторожно забрал упаковку из острых зубов Шерлока, подошёл к буфету и достал оттуда тарелку и нож. Джон разорвал полиэтиленовый пакет, взял все имеющиеся там четыре куска сырого мяса и положил их на тарелку. Они были довольно большие, поэтому он разрезал их пополам.   
  
— Ты не будешь это лопать, сидя на мне, — твёрдо заявил Джон, когда Шерлок уже собрался схватить мясо и начать есть прямо на его плече. — Ты закапаешь мне весь свитер!  
  
Шерлок фыркнул, соскользнул вниз по руке, грациозно спустился на стол и зацепился хвостом теперь уже за запястье Джона, чтобы тот никуда не ушёл. Джон сел за стол и с любопытством стал наблюдать за ним.  
  
Вспомнив об их ментальной связи, о которой ранее рассказал ему Шерлок, Джон попытался проникнуть в сознание дракона. Несколько мгновений спустя он переместился в энергетический мир. От его сердца к сердцу Шерлока тянулась, соединяя их, золотая нить. Джон увидел, что Шерлока окружают чистые — голубой, жёлтый, ярко-зелёный и розовый — цвета любви, и улыбнулся.  
  
Джон поднял свободную руку и, не выходя из энергетического мира, провёл ею сквозь нить. Она не согнулась, не скривилась и даже не дрогнула. Нить была очень крепкой. Джон представил, как он идёт вдоль по золотой линии, и вдруг оказался в сознании Шерлока. Джон заметил, что тот постоянно следит за ним, и почувствовал, как заинтересовала Шерлока его реакция на происходящее.  
  
 _Ты быстро справился. Я думал, что тебе потребуется на это по крайней мере ещё несколько минут._  
  
Голос Шерлока отдавался в его ушах. Это было по-настоящему странно: Джон чувствовал то, что чувствует Шерлок, но при этом он по-прежнему находился в своём теле и с восхищением смотрел на дракона.   
  
Шерлок продолжал есть, впиваясь в мясо когтями и разрывая его своими острыми зубками. Джон побродил по его воспоминаниям (их было не так много, и большинство оказались довольно смутными: зайдя в одно из таких, Джон услышал свой голос, разговаривающий с Шерлоком). Джон нашёл воспоминание о том моменте, когда Шерлок только вылупился. Он смотрел глазами дракона, как тот поворачивается и его взгляд падает на него, Джон чувствовал и видел, как их связь, слабая и бледная, крепнет, расширяется и начинает мерцать ярким золотым цветом. Джон увидел, как Шерлок забрался к нему на грудь и устроился там, наблюдая за ним.   
  
 _Ты... ты так и видишь меня?_  — мысленно спросил Джон.   
  
Заморгав, он вышел из воспоминания и из сознания Шерлока.  
  
 _Что ты имеешь в виду?_  
  
 _Ты смотрел на меня... как на того, кого нужно защищать и любить._  
  
Шерлок повернул голову, поглядел на Джона и улыбнулся, показав свои острые зубки.   
  
 _Тебя и нужно защищать и любить. Ты мой Избранник. Ты дополняешь меня. А ещё ты человек и очень уязвим. Без тебя я ничто, Джон. Ты нужен мне, и поэтому я должен охранять тебя и обеспечивать твою безопасность._  
  
Джон был потрясён. Он никогда ещё не слышал, чтобы кто-то вкладывал в свои слова столько преданности и одержимости. Джон понял, что ему это нравится. А Шерлок снова повернулся к своему блюду и быстро разделался с ним.   
  
 _Тьфу. Теперь я весь липкий. Помоемся?_  — спросил Шерлок, посмотрев на Джона.  
  
— Э-э, да, хорошо. Но я не пущу тебя на своё плечо с такими грязными когтями! — предупредил его Джон.   
  
Он закатал рукав и протянул вперёд руку. Шерлок изумлённо поглядел на него, а потом забрался к нему на предплечье и устроился там. Джон пошёл в ванную, удивляясь, каким невероятно лёгким был Шерлок, и с теплотой посмотрел на дракончика, который обвил свой хвост вокруг его локтя. Джон наклонился над ванной и включил воду нужной температуры.   
  
— Тебе же не требуется горячая ванна? Потому что я не собираюсь сидеть в кипятке, — сказал Джон, посмотрев на Шерлока.  
  
Тот поднял голову и встретился с ним взглядом.  
  
 _Нет, Джон. Такая температура вполне подойдёт. Она будет комфортной для нас обоих._  
  
Джон довольно кивнул.  
  
— Хорошо, спрыгивай вниз, мне нужно раздеться, — сказал он и рассмеялся, когда Шерлок изящно соскочил с его руки на коврик, а потом сел и выжидательно уставился на него.  
  
— Да, да, хорошо, — сказал Джон и, раздевшись, бросил одежду в корзину для белья.   
  
Он снова наклонился над ванной. К счастью, она быстро наполнялась, и Джон с Шерлоком молча дождались, когда вода дойдёт почти до краёв. Джон выключил кран, сгрёб Шерлока в охапку, шагнул вместе с ним в ванную и с довольным вздохом опустился в воду. Шерлок устроился у него на коленях, но через несколько минут переместился на грудь, положив голову ему на плечо и оставив свои расправленные крылья полоскаться в воде.  
  
Джон в восхищении смотрел на его стройное и изящное тело. Он провёл рукой по спине Шерлока и услышал, как из груди дракончика раздалось громкое мурлыканье. Джон улыбнулся, закрыл глаза и откинулся назад, растянувшись в ванне во всю длину и прислонившись шеей к бортику.   
  
Они лежали так некоторое время, просто наслаждаясь тёплой водой. Потом Джон снова сел, намылил и ополоснул лапы и тело Шерлока, а затем помылся сам. После он встал, поднял Шерлока на столешницу и насухо вытер его и себя пушистым полотенцем.  
  
Джон протянул Шерлоку руку и фыркнул от смеха, когда тот быстро взобрался вверх и снова уселся на его плечах, обвив хвостом предплечье.  
  


***

  
  
Отпуск Джона подходил к концу. Шерлок с каждым днём становился всё больше и больше. Он объяснил Джону, что продолжит расти в течение нескольких лет, а когда ему исполнится два месяца, сможет изменять размер и делаться невидимым (раньше Джон не знал, что драконы способны на такое).   
  
Шерлок почти всё время проводил на плечах у Джона, где он всегда был настороже и мог защитить его при необходимости. Иногда, когда Джон читал книгу, Шерлок бегал по квартире, при этом постоянно мысленно находясь с ним на связи, чтобы удостовериться, что всё в порядке, или, свернувшись, лежал у огня, наслаждаясь теплом.   
  
Джону нужно было возвращаться на работу. Его начальница уже звонила за день до этого, чтобы спросить, придёт ли он, и Джон ответил утвердительно. У него не было оснований для того, чтобы не приходить, да и к тому же ему наскучило сидеть в квартире. Джон знал, что Шерлоку обо всём известно, потому что тот стал угрюмым и отказывался покидать свой насест на его плечах.   
  
Ночью Шерлок, расправив крылья, улёгся на грудь Джону, почти не давая ему пошевелиться. На следующее утро Джон проснулся от звона будильника. Шерлок лежал с закрытыми глазами и не двигался. Джон вздохнул и нежно погладил его по спине. Маленькие шипики стали твёрже, но, к счастью, не острее.   
  
— Шерлок, — тихо прошептал Джон и потянулся выключить будильник. — Мне нужно вставать и собираться.   
  
 _Нет_ , — последовал немедленный ответ, при этом дыхание Шерлока не изменилось и ни единый его мускул не дрогнул.   
  
Джон снова вздохнул, на этот раз с раздражением.   
  
— Шерлок, ты не сможешь меня остановить, — сказал он и попытался спихнуть с себя дракона.   
  
Шерлок открыл глаза и, сердито глядя на Джона, вонзил в него когти и упрямо отказывался уходить.  
  
 _Кажется, ты считаешь, что можешь бросить меня здесь_ , — сказал он обвинительным тоном.  
  
Джон фыркнул, сел и выскользнул из кровати. Он будет собираться на работу, даже если Шерлок не намерен его отпускать.   
  
— Ты не можешь пойти со мной, — отрезал Джон. — Ты пока не умеешь становиться невидимым и всё ещё очень уязвим.  
  
Шерлок зашипел, вскарабкался на плечи Джона и угрожающе прижался острыми зубами к его шее.   
  
 _Что я тебе говорил? Что я говорил тебе **много раз**? Ты не должен уходить от меня! Как я смогу защитить тебя, если буду здесь, а ты там?_  
  
Джон с досадой вздохнул. Он знал, что Шерлок волновался, и это ещё больше усугублялось его властным характером.  
  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я попал в беду, и я не хочу, чтобы ты попал в беду. Если ты останешься здесь, я буду знать, что ты в безопасности. Кроме того, я доктор, поэтому если со мной что-то и случится, я всё равно буду в больнице, — сказал Джон с улыбкой, попытавшись немного разрядить обстановку.  
  
Он почувствовал, как Шерлок недовольно фыркнул. Внезапно он жалобно заскулил и уткнулся носом в его шею. Джон, удивлённый такой неожиданной сменой эмоций, посмотрел на Шерлока и увидел, что его глаза были очень грустными.   
  
 _Я просто хочу, чтобы с тобой всё было в порядке, Джон_ , — прошептал Шерлок, прижимаясь к его щеке.   
  
— Знаю, — сказал Джон,   
  
Он протянул руку, нежно погладил Шерлока по голове и отправился в ванную.   
  
Там Джон быстро помочился и помыл руки, удивляясь, насколько привычным для него стал сидящий на плечах дракончик.  
  
— И ты всё равно не пойдёшь со мной, даже если будешь паинькой, — твёрдо сказал Джон, заглянув в разум Шерлока и прочитав его план.  
  
Шерлок зашипел и в раздражении ущипнул Джона за шею. Тот охнул, почувствовав резкую боль.   
  
— Шерлок! — сердито рявкнул Джон, отталкивая голову дракона от своей шеи.  
  
Шерлок щёлкнул зубами и расправил крылья, чтобы выглядеть угрожающе.   
  
 _Отлично! Ты и правда этого хочешь? Тогда **страдай**._  
  
С этими словами Шерлок спрыгнул с плеч Джона на пол и быстро убежал прочь. Джон вздохнул и, сердито нахмурившись, сжал переносицу. Он почистил зубы, а когда наконец вышел из ванной, Шерлока нигде не было видно.   
  
Джон потёр лицо руками, направился на кухню и приготовил себе лёгкий завтрак. Он оставил на столе немного мяса для Шерлока, а затем оделся и вышел, попрощавшись с драконом. Как Джон и ожидал, ответа не последовало.  
  
Когда он сидел в такси и был уже на полпути на работу, у него внезапно началась резкая головная боль. Джон помассировал виски и продолжил путь, подумав, что всему виной было его раздражение.  
  


***

  
  
В течение дня головная боль постепенно становилась всё сильнее и сильнее, и Джону было сложно сосредоточиться на делах. Несколько раз он переносился в энергетический мир и пытался смягчить боль, смотря на прочную золотую нить, связывающую его и Шерлока.   
  
Когда обеденный перерыв подходил к концу, в его голове раздался голос Шерлока:  
  
 _Джон. Здесь какая-то женщина и она ищет тебя. Пожалуйста, приезжай домой. Пожалуйста!_  
  
Поражённый тем, каким напуганным казался Шерлок, Джон тут же ответил ему, и головная боль исчезла.  
  
 _Конечно. Я скоро буду, обещаю. Я не позволю ей обидеть тебя._  
  
В ответ послышался только прерывистый вздох. Джон немедленно позвонил начальнице, сказав, что ему нужно отлучиться по семейным обстоятельствам, и выскочил на улицу. На дорогах были ужасные пробки, поэтому Джон преодолел весь путь до квартиры бегом.   
  
Он взлетел по лестнице и увидел, как по гостиной ходит Сара и что-то разыскивает.  
  
— Сара! — сердито закричал Джон, сжав кулаки; ему захотелось ударить её.   
  
Он заметил, как в камине мелькнуло что-то чёрное, и понял, что пока Сара не увидит Шерлока, он будет в безопасности.   
  
Сара удивлённо повернулась к Джону, залившись румянцем оттого, что её поймали.   
  
— О! Джон! — воскликнула она, оглядываясь по сторонам.   
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — процедил сквозь зубы Джон.  
  
— Я искала тебя, — ответила ему Сара елейным голосом. — Недавно я звонила тебе на работу, и там мне сказали, что у тебя отпуск.  
  
— Поэтому ты пришла обыскивать мою квартиру? Как ты её вообще нашла? — Джон был рассержен.  
  
— Ну... — на секунду замялась Сара, а потом пожала плечами. — Это оказалось несложно.  
  
— Сара, — оборвал её Джон, сжав переносицу и закрыв глаза. — Мы расстались! Ты не можешь так запросто врываться в мою квартиру!  
  
 _Джон_ , — послышался в его сознании голос Шерлока. Взгляд Джона тут же метнулся в сторону камина, откуда на него пристально смотрели великолепные голубовато-зелёные с примесью золота глаза. —  _Позволь мне взять её на себя._  
  
 _Но она не должна тебя увидеть_ , — возразил Джон.   
  
Поток веселья хлынул из сознания Шерлока в его сознание.   
  
 _О, я не стану показываться. Мы с тобой единое целое, помнишь? Я могу временно взять контроль над твоим телом. Конечно же, ты сможешь в любой момент выгнать меня, если почувствуешь, что я зашёл слишком далеко._  
  
Джон удивлённо заморгал, некоторое время обдумывая его слова, а потом перевёл взгляд на Сару.  
  
 _Да, хорошо. Но без насилия._  
  
 _Конечно, дорогой_ , — промурлыкал Шерлок, и Джона охватило странное чувство, словно его вдруг захлестнуло водой.  
  
— Сара, — твёрдо и холодно произнёс его голос. — Ты мне изменяла. Ты что, думала, я этого не узнаю?  
  
Кажется, Сара была так же поражена, как и сам Джон. Она ему изменила?   
  
 _Тихо, Джон. Всё в порядке. Я объясню позже_ , — успокоил его голос Шерлока.  
  
— Что?.. Как? — ахнула Сара, прикрыв рот ладонью.  
  
— Всё просто.  
  
Изо рта Джона вылетали слова, которые он не говорил, и это было очень необычно.   
  
— Ты изо всех сил старалась казаться заинтересованной во мне, но иногда, когда ты приходила, твоя помада была смазана, а от тебя слегка пахло одеколоном и потом. Ты никогда не позволяла мне посмотреть твой телефон и иногда называла другим именем.  
  
Сара изумлённо открыла рот, и её глаза наполнились слезами.  
  
— Прости! Пожалуйста, дай мне ещё один шанс! Я не хочу, чтобы между нами всё заканчивалось.   
  
Джон почувствовал, как его плечи напряглись, и мысленно прошептал Шерлоку:  
  
 _Всё хорошо. Теперь у меня есть ты, и никто другой мне не нужен._  
  
Он заметил, что это успокоило дракона.   
  
— Очень жаль, Сара. Я не хочу, чтобы ты тут оставалась. Убирайся из моего дома и из моей жизни и больше не приходи. Понятно? Ты. Мне. Не. Нужна.  
  
Эти слова были резкими и холодными, и Сара бросилась вон из квартиры, захлопнув за собой дверь. Шерлок медленно выскользнул из разума и тела Джона, и тот снова почувствовал себя так, словно его заливает вода, а потом опять обрёл над собой контроль.   
  
Джон тут же метнулся к огню, протягивая вперёд руки, и очень обрадовался, когда Шерлок кинулся прямо в его объятия. Джон крепко прижал его к себе и закрыл глаза, не обращая внимания на то, каким горячим был Шерлок.   
  
Шерлок не отпускал его в течение нескольких минут, и Джон тоже обнимал его в ответ, а затем, не переводя дыхания, радостно рассмеялся.  
  
— Это было потрясающе. Ты обещал мне всё объяснить, — сказал Джон, слегка отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока, который с восторгом глядел на него.  
  
 _Я покопался в твоих воспоминаниях и собрал все нужные доказательства из ваших с ней встреч_ , — сказал ему Шерлок.  
  
Джон снова фыркнул от смеха и провёл рукой по спине Шерлока. Он заметил, что шипы стали крепче и твёрже.   
  
— Прекрасно, давай пойдём обедать, — улыбнувшись, сказал Джон.  
  
Шерлок вскарабкался ему на плечи, и они направились на кухню.  
  


***

  
  
Шерлок постепенно смирился с тем, что пока он не научится становиться невидимым, Джон будет ходить на работу один, а потом он сможет составить ему компанию. Джон с нетерпением ждал этого дня, ведь тогда ему не нужно будет волноваться, на целый день оставляя Шерлока одного дома.   
  
Однажды, спустя полтора месяца после того, как Шерлок вылупился из яйца, Джон пришёл домой, выкрикнув приветствие, и застыл от удивления, услышав, как знакомый голос лениво поздоровался с ним в ответ, но только звучал он не в его голове.  
  
— Добрый вечер, Джон.  
  
Джон, нахмурившись, заморгал. Неужели драконы могут говорить вслух? Джон не думал, что они на это способны, но всё же он знал только то, о чём ему рассказывал Шерлок.  
  
Джон осторожно пошёл вперёд, чувствуя интерес и лёгкое сомнение, исходящее от Шерлока. Джон направился в гостиную, и то, что он там увидел, заставило его застыть на месте.   
  
В глянцевом чёрном кресле сидел человек. Он был высоким, бледным, с тёмными вьющимися волосами и выглядел довольно элегантно и утончённо. И эти глаза. Джон бы узнал эти глаза при любых условиях. Мужчина сидел, закинув одну из своих длинных ног на другую, обнажённая лодыжка покоилась на обтянутом чёрными брюками колене. Его длинные белые пальцы были сцеплены под подбородком, а глаза спокойно смотрели на Джона.  
  
— Ш-Шерлок? — потрясённо спросил Джон, оглядываясь по сторонам и неуверенно делая шаг вперёд.  
  
Изящная бровь с интересом поднялась вверх, а бледные губы расплылись в усмешке.   
  
— Да, Джон, — произнёс низкий голос.   
  
Было очень странно слышать его от этого сидящего перед ним человека, а не от чёрного дракончика.   
  
— Как? — спросил Джон, подойдя ближе и садясь в кресло напротив Шерлока.  
  
Тот тихо усмехнулся, и Джон тоже невольно улыбнулся. Невзирая на всю необычность этой ситуации, он заметил, что Шерлок был невероятно красив в своём человеческом образе. Шерлок пожал плечами.  
  
— Большинство драконов могут принимать облик как драконов, так и людей. Как ещё бы нам удалось так долго выживать? Мы приспосабливаемся к текущим условиям. Так мы можем ходить среди людей и быть незамеченными. Это здорово, — сказал Шерлок и широко улыбнулся. — Кроме того, как, по-твоему, появляются драконьи яйца?  
  
Джон покраснел, но всё же с любопытством поинтересовался:  
  
— И как же они появляются?  
  
Шерлок хищно улыбнулся ему и ответил:  
  
— Ну, конечно же, после секса. Если пара — мужчина и женщина, то яйцо приносит женщина, но если пара однополая, то сперму вводит дракон, а его партнёр вынашивает яйцо.   
  
Джон моргнул и замолчал на некоторое время, впитывая эту информацию.   
  
— Значит, если, — начал он, а потом осёкся, заметив, какой взгляд на него бросил Шерлок, и поправил себя, — когда у нас будет секс, я буду вынашивать яйцо?  
  
Шерлок согласно кивнул с довольным видом.  
  
— Хм, — сказал Джон и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
  


***

  
  
С этого дня Шерлок стал ходить с Джоном на работу: он становился невидимым и сидел у него на плечах. Однажды, после того как с Джоном попытались флиртовать сразу несколько женщин, Шерлок заставил его вернуться домой, как только смена закончилась; Джон чувствовал, что внутри дракона клокочет яростная ревность.  
  
Когда они дошли до квартиры, Шерлок соскочил с его плеч, превратился в человека и грубо затолкал Джона внутрь, а потом заставил подняться вверх по лестнице, не обращая внимания на его протесты. Шерлок толкнул его в спальню, а потом бросил на кровать на спину и с горящими глазами забрался на него сверху.   
  
— Ты принадлежишь  **мне** , Джон. Никому другому, — прошипел Шерлок, буквально разрывая на нём одежду.   
  
Затем настала очередь его собственной одежды, пока они оба не остались обнажёнными.   
  
Вид великолепной бледной кожи Шерлока возбудил Джона, и его член начал твердеть. Шерлок глубоко вдохнул и хищно улыбнулся ему, а потом подался вперёд и впился в его губы.   
  
Джон охнул и ответил ему, открывая рот. Горячий язык Шерлока тут же вторгся внутрь, утверждая свою власть. Джон запустил пальцы в кудрявые волосы Шерлока, слегка потягивая их, и тихо застонал. В ответ Шерлок зарычал от удовольствия и опустился ниже, так что теперь их тела полностью соприкасались друг с другом. Эрегированный член Шерлока прижался к животу Джона, заставив того заскулить и выгнуться навстречу.   
  
К этому моменту члены у них обоих успели полностью затвердеть, и Шерлок отстранился, прервав поцелуй, чтобы бесцеремонно перевернуть Джона на живот. Тот, услышав тихий щелчок, оглянулся и увидел, что Шерлок вытащил лубрикант из прикроватного столика, где хранил его Джон, и теперь выдавливал содержимое себе на пальцы. Шерлок встретился с ним взглядом и широко улыбнулся, а потом с осторожностью, несмотря на всё ещё клокотавшую в нём ревность, ввёл внутрь Джона один палец.   
  
Джон охнул — ощущения были странными, но как только Шерлок стал медленно двигать пальцем, он расслабился и подался назад. Шерлок добавил другой палец, а потом ещё один, и Джон, застонав и покрывшись испариной, принялся отчаянно насаживаться на его руку.  
  
Джон вскрикнул, почувствовав, что Шерлок вытаскивает пальцы, но тот успокаивающе провёл руками вверх и вниз по его бокам. Его ануса коснулось что-то твёрдое, а потом Шерлок медленно погрузился в него, полностью наполняя, так что голова Джона закружилась от удовольствия.   
  
Шерлок остановился, а затем принялся лизать и целовать спину и плечи Джона, дожидаясь, пока тот привыкнет к его массивному члену. После того как дискомфорт прошёл и осталось только удовольствие, Джон застонал, подаваясь назад бёдрами.   
  
Шерлок протянул руку и повернул голову Джона, чтобы можно было целовать его. Он стал двигаться короткими неглубокими толчками, давая Джону привыкнуть к ощущениям. Теперь, когда Шерлок был полностью внутри него, Джон чувствовал, как разум дракона источает удовольствие, а ревность утихает: ведь он добровольно подчинился Шерлоку, и ему не нужен был никто другой.   
  
Джон прервал поцелуй, задыхаясь и закрыв глаза, когда Шерлок стал двигаться быстрее, почти полностью выходя из него, а потом снова толкаясь обратно; он задевал простату Джона, наполняя его волнами наслаждения.   
  
Они почти не разговаривали, если не считать стонов и влажных хлюпающих звуков, с которыми Шерлок двигался в нём, но оба их разума излучали любовь и теплоту, и это значило намного больше любых слов.   
  
Шерлок, зарычав, кончил, но продолжал вбиваться в Джона. Через несколько толчков тот тоже получил разрядку и повалился на кровать, придавленный сверху тяжёлым телом Шерлока.   
  
— Я люблю тебя, — негромко сказал Джон.  
  
Он открыл глаза и с теплотой посмотрел на Шерлока.  
  
— И я тебя люблю, — промурлыкал тот, уткнувшись носом ему в шею.  
  


***

  
  
Они с Шерлоком шли по улицам Лондона, и Джон с улыбкой думал о том, как странно теперь ему самому примерять на себя эту роль. Он переместился в энергетический мир и посмотрел на яйцо, аккуратно спрятанное под подбородком у Шерлока, и дракончика, который крутился внутри, показывая им, где искать его Избранника.   
  
Яйцо было потрясающе яркого травянисто-зелёного цвета. Было очень странно вынашивать его в себе, будучи мужчиной, и ещё необычнее было рожать его. На протяжении всей беременности Шерлок защищал Джона и охранял его как самое дорогое сокровище, баловал его и следил за тем, чтобы он отдыхал и не перенапрягался. Шерлок даже терпел его перепады настроения и капризы, никогда не выходя из себя.   
  
Джону было грустно оттого, что он не сможет увидеть, каким будет их ребёнок, но он знал, что должен отдать его, чтобы кто-то другой смог жить такой же полной жизнью, как он с Шерлоком.   
  
Наконец, они передали яйцо молодой девушке примерно двадцати лет с большими голубыми глазами и золотистыми волосами. Джон увидел восторг в её взгляде и тайком подложил ей конверт с ключами от нового дома, но она даже не заметила этого. Посмотрев на неё некоторое время, Джон вздохнул и обнял Шерлока.   
  
Джон забрался на его спину и почувствовал знакомый прилив адреналина, как только Шерлок, невидимый для всех остальных, оторвался от земли, и они снова вернулись к своей привычной жизни, которую собирались провести вместе до конца своих дней.


End file.
